Same
by Andrea Sky
Summary: Ada 2 murid unggulan sekolah Weston Academy. Mereka sama-sama sarkastik, sama-sama sempurna, sama-sama menduduki ranking 1–guru bahkan sampai membuat pengecualian pada mereka, 2 orang dengan 1 ranking saking jeniusnya. Yang berbeda adalah, dari 2 orang yang penuh kesamaan itu, ada 1 orang yang mencintai yang lainnya. /13 tahun!SebasCiel/modern era/ RnR?


.

.

.

Black Butler © Yana Toboso

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Same" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Ada 2 murid unggulan sekolah Weston Academy. Mereka sama-sama sarkastik, sama-sama sempurna, sama-sama menduduki ranking 1–guru bahkan sampai membuat pengecualian pada mereka, 2 orang dengan 1 ranking saking jeniusnya–sama-sama suka bersaing, sama-sama tidak suka kekalahan, dan sama-sama dewasa–mental dan cara berpikir mereka berbeda dari anak rata-rata umur 13 tahun. Mereka _brilliant_, harapan sekolah dan keluarga. Oh, tinggi mereka juga sama, 160 cm, jika ada yang ingin tau.

Jadi… berkompetisi bagi mereka itu wajar. Yang tidak wajar itu kemampuan mereka.

Ciel Phantomhive. Bersurai kelabu–_light grey_–dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna _sapphire_ dan mata kanannya _amethyst_. Poninya panjang, belah samping kiri dan hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Wajahnya kecil, menggemaskan–kalau kata _fans_-nya, seperti itu. Jarang tersenyum dan sekalinya menarik sudut bibirnya, jeritan menggema dimana-mana. Murid tahun pertama sekolah Weston Academy.

Sebastian Michaelis. Rambutnya _obsidian_, sepasang matanya _ruby_. Poninya belah tengah, dan kadang kalau penglihatannya tertutupi karena rambutnya, ia suka menyematkannya ke belakang telinga–dan membuat beberapa orang khususnya perempuan harus menahan teriakan. Wajahnya kecil, namun jika menyeringai maka _cool_-nya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Murid tahun pertama sekolah Weston Academy.

"Nah, Michaelis, Phantomhive, kerjakan soal didepan."

Mereka berdua sontak mengangguk, berdiri dari kursi, kemudian berjalan ke depan. Meraih spidol di meja guru, mereka sama-sama mengerjakan 2 soal yang tersedia itu.

_Itu buat SMA, loh, soal didepan itu… _Elizabeth menautkan alisnya. Ia pernah melihat pola soal seperti ini, pasalnya. Yah, karena Edward sudah SMA, jadi wajar saja dia tau.

"Sudah," Sebastian menyahut pertama, lalu disusul Ciel dengan sahutan yang sama. Sang guru hanya bisa menghela napas. Entah kagum atau lelah mengajari murid yang lebih pintar ketimbang dirinya. Guru itu mengangguk, "benar. Nah, kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kalian." Sesudah Ciel dan Sebastian kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing, guru tersebut melanjutkan, "sepertinya bel bergantinya jam pelajaran akan berdering. Kalian boleh siap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Beri hormat,"

Para murid berdiri, menuduk sesaat, kemudian duduk kembali. Guru itu mengangguk, keluar dari kelas. Detik berikutnya, bel berdering, mengingatkan mereka semua akan pelajaran memasak hari ini.

"Ciel! Aku ingin memasak _gateau chocolate _untukmu hari ini." Elizabeth, atau akrab dipanggil Lizzy, buru-buru menghampiri Ciel dan berucap penuh semangat. Ciel tersenyum simpul, ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Lizzy kemudian berkata dengan nada yang lembut, "oke. Aku tunggu."

Oh, jangan lupakan suara riuh karena cemburu Ciel menepuk kepala gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ah, Sebastian kadang memperhatikannya. Hanya kepada Lizzy, tunangannyalah, Ciel tidak pernah sarkastik dan bersikap menyebalkan. Bukan berarti bocah itu _rude_ dengan gadis lainnya, sih.

"Jadi…. Tuan Muda Phantomhive berniat memasak apa untuk _test_ kali ini, hm?" Sebastian menghampiri mereka, menyunggingkan senyum. Ciel mendecak pelan, kemudian menantang Sebastian dengan senyum angkuhnya seperti biasa, "aku, huh? _mille feuille_, mungkin. Michaelis sendiri?"

"Hm-mmnn, apa, ya." Sebastian meraih dagu Lizzt dengan jemari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Dahi Ciel berkerut sesaat. Lizzy terdiam kaku. Wow. Mereka jadi tontonan kelas sekarang. Bahkan murid-murid tertunda pergi ke ruang masak hanya karena mereka bertiga.

"_Dessert_, ya? Aku memilih _scampi_ saja," Sebastian tersenyum, melepas Lizzy. Dengan 1 tangan di kantung celana dan tangan lainnya melambai pada Ciel, ia pergi ke luar kelas, menuju ruang memasak.

"Ciel memperebutkan nilai lagi, huh…" Lizzy terkikik kecil.

"Oh–Lizzy. Selalu dia yang memulai," Ciel merotasi bola matanya. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mulai berjalan berdampingan bersama Lizzy.

"Iya, iya."

Saat menemukan pintu dengan tulisan 'ruang masak' didepannya, Ciel dan Lizzy sama-sama memasuki ruangan itu, mencari meja dan bersiap untuk memasak. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang guru masuk, menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan memberi intruksi tentang memasak apapun untuk mendapat nilai ujian.

Ciel dan Sebastian tetap pada pendiriannya. Ciel dengan _mille feuille_-nya dan Sebastian dengan masakan yang mengandung lobster itu–_scampi_. Waktu yang disediakan adalah 2 jam, dan dalam kurun waktu sekian, Lizzy pun membuat _dessert_ seperti yang ia bilang tadi, _cake_ kesukaan Ciel–_ gateau chocolate._ Oh, karena ia ingin memberikan _cake_ itu pada Ciel, sebaiknya ia membuat 2 loyang. 1 untuk nilainya dan 1 untuk kekasihnya.

Ah, tentu saja, sih, hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak.

"Yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah Phantomhive dan Michaelis, 98,"

Tuh, kan.

"Tertinggi kedua adalah adalah Elizabeth Midford, 90. Kemudian…"

Dan sehabis guru tersebut membacakan nilai-nilai hasil ujian murid, ia berucap lantang, "habis ini kalian ada kelas dansa, bukan? Cepatlah bersiap-siap dan pergi ke _hall_,"

Ah, hari Sabtu memang hari seni. Khusus untuk para bangsawan Inggris. Meski sudah abad ke 21, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berubah, orang-orang Inggris tetap menjunjung tinggi tata karma. Dan, terkecuali _math_ tadi pagi, karena akan ujian akhir, maka semua murid diwajibkan pelajaran tambahan untuk matematika.

"Baik!"

Berbondong-bondong para murid keluar dari ruang masak, berjalan menuju _hall_, tidak terkecuali siapapun. Diam-diam, Ciel membatin nelangsa. Ah, bahkan kemampuan berdansa angsa saja masih bisa dibilang lebih baik darinya. Lagipula, kelas dansa ini baru ditambahkan oleh kepala sekolah minggu ini. Wajar saja Ciel baru cemas sekarang.

"Ciel?"

"Uh–ya?"

Lizzy menampilkan senyum manis, "err… jadi? Ini kelas dansa, loh."

Ukh–oke, Ciel tau. Masalahnya sekarang, bagaimana caranya menunjukkan bahwa Ciel bisa berdansa? Ranking dan peringkatnya akan turun kalau seperti ini, kan? Dan terlebih, Sebastian akan menertawakannya dengan pasti! Oh–ayolah, cegah semua hal itu sebelum terjadi! Ini sungguh menyedihkan!

Ciel meremas rambut kelabunya frustasi. Lizzy hanya menatap penuh cemas.

"Ekspresimu buruk sekali, Phantomhive. Ada ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?"

Nah, mulai lagi, 'kan, dia. Dengan senyum angkuh seolah akan menang. Heh–selama nama Phantomhive masih disandang Ciel, ia tidak akan membiarkan orang ini menang.

"Semua baik-baik saja, kok, Michaelis," Ciel memasang senyum paksa, "kenapa kau tidak khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, hm?"

"Puh," alis Sebastian menurun kebawah, bibirnya membentuk seringaian kembali. Ah, melihat wajah saingannya itu, sepertinya Ciel memang sama sekali tidak bisa berdansa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Earl." Dan bocah bersurai _obsidian_ itu memasuki _hall_ dengan wajah girang khas miliknya. Uh-oh, sepertinya karena Sebastian terlihat senang maka semua anak perempuan jadi mengkerubutinya macam gula.

Tapi, serius… benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi Ciel sama sekali buta tentang berdansa. Terkutuklah dirinya dulu tidak mau dan selalu menolak untuk belajar berdansa.

"Nah, anak-anak," guru didepan bertepuk tangan, bibirnya melengkung ceria, "silahkan cari pasangan kalian masing-masing, berlatihlah selama 30 menit, lalu tampil. Agar aku tau dimana yang kalian tidak bisa!"

Terkutuklah guru didepan. Bukan hanya karena dansa, karena sekarang semua gadis jadi memperebutkan Ciel dan Sebastian jadi pasangan mereka. Beh, melelahkan.

"Maaf–" Ciel mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan wajah bersalah pada gadis-gadis itu, "aku bersama Lizzy. Kuharap kalian mendapat pasangan yang lain, _lady_,"

Whoh. Ciel bukan tipe orang seperti Viscount Druitt, salah satu guru desain, yang sangat suka tebar pesona dan mengumbar kata-kata manis pada perempuan. Tapi ia harus pintar-pintar menolak kan?

"Sebastian belum punya pasangan, kan?"

"Sebastian bersamaku saja ya!"

Sebastian kewalahan.

"Aku… nanti akan mencari pasangan. Kau tau, cowok yang lain tidak akan mendapat pasangan kalau kalian mengkerubutiku seperti ini–" Sebastian menutup matanya, menyampirkan helai-helai _obsidian_ miliknya ke belakang telinga, kemudian tersenyum manis, "–bukan begitu?"

Dan para gadis itu menurut. Yah, toh anak-anak di kelas meraka cukup tampan untuk dijadikan pasangan, meski tidak lebih dari dua orang itu sih. Oh betapa irinya anak-anak cowok yang lain dengan Sebastian dan Ciel, huh.

30 menit kemudian, sesuai yang dijanjikan, guru itu mengetes murid-muridnya. Dan sebagai guru yang pertama mengajar dansa apalagi kelas ini baru dibuka, ia sengaja menyisakan 2 andalan terakhir untuk tampil. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya, seperti apakah sang Phantomhive dan Michaelis yang dibicarakan.

Ciel melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu ke tengah ruangan, bersama Lizzy. Lizzy tidak gugup, ia sering berdansa di depan banyak orang, ataupun bertarung pedang. Kalau ada alasan kenapa ia menahan napas adalah karena Ciel.

"Ayo, Phantomhive, Midford, silahkan dimulai."

Ciel menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya pelan. Tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Lizzy, dan jemari tangan kirinya bertautan dengan tangan kanan Lizzy.

"Ikuti langkahku saja, ya, Ciel?" Lizzy berbisik.

Akhirnya mereka berdansa dengan terpatah-patah, hingga guru pun sedikit kecewa karenanya. Ah, padahal yang didepannya ini adalah andalan sekolah, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Melihat mereka berdua berdansa, alis Sebastian menekuk kebawah. Tangan kanannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana.

Gah, menjenggelkan.

"Oke. Giliran Michaelis untuk–ah, kamu belum memiliki pasangan?" guru itu menatap Sebastian bingung. Tapi Sebastian sendiri hanya tersenyum, menarik tangan Lizzy, "ini pasanganku, Ms. Hovel,"

"Maukah kamu berdansa denganku, _my lady_?" Sebastian berjongkok, tangan kanannya ia taruh di dada, dan kepalanya menunduk. "U–um…" menoleh pada Ciel sesaat, Lizzy bisa melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit kesal, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Merasa sudah mendapatkan izin, Lizzy pun mengangguk.

Sebastian dengan cepat berdiri, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Lizzy, menggenggam erat namun lembut jemari Lizzy. Gerakannya luwes, dan Lizzy bisa mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menari di tengah ruangan seolah tidak ada siapapun disana. Begitu lepas dan… cantik.

Tapi Lizzy tidak menikmatinya. Ini bukan Ciel. Ia tidak merasa gembira.

Sebastian juga tidak.

"Lizzy pacar Phantomhive kan? Kenapa ia mau berdansa dengan Sebastian, ya?"

"Hm-mnn, entahlah. Lagipula sepertinya Michaelis tertarik dengan Elizabeth,"

"Kok gitu!"

"Mana kutau. Yang jelas, mereka berdua terlihat memperebutkan Elizabeth,"

Memperebutkan Lizzy? Sebastian tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia menjauhkan putri ini dari Ciel sebisanya. Oh, tapi melihat ekspresi kesal Ciel saat Sebastian menggoda gadis_nya_ juga menyenangkan. Biarlah dia dianggap memperebutkan gadis itu. Toh yang sesungguhnya bukan seperti itu.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan, bahkan guru tersebut juga, saat Sebastian dan Lizzy selesai menari. Kelas hari ini selesai, sehabis ini, mereka boleh pulang.

"Berniat menemuiku di ruang musik?" Sebastian berbisik di dekat telinga Ciel, membuat bocah berambut kelabu itu tersentak. Awalnya, ia berpikir ia tidak akan datang. Tapi… Sebastian mau apa?

.

"Jadi? Kalau kau memanggilku tanpa alasan, kupastikan hari Senin kau mati saat eksul berpedang," oh–tentu saja. Cukup sudah harga diri Ciel terinjak hanya karena hal yang disebut 'dansa'.

"Whoa," Sebastian menyunggingkan senyum–sumpah, senyum orang ini tidak pernah terlihat tulus, "jangan begitu, sang-ahli-dansa."

_Well_, mainnya sarkastik, huh?

"Kubunuh kau," dahi Ciel berkedut kesal, manik _heterochromatic_ _sapphire_-a_methyst _miliknya berkilat marah.

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa berdansa, Phantomhive. Dan kau menyebut dirimu unggulan?" Sebastian berjalan mendekat, membuat Ciel tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar, kakinya sedikit mundur kebelakang. Entah kenapa.

"1 hal yang tidak kukuasai tidak membuatku berhenti jadi andalan, kau tau? Sebaiknya _improve_ kemampuanmu sendiri saja–"

Pergelangan tangan Ciel ditarik dengan sedemikian kuatnya, membuat pemiliknya limbung, dan akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Sebastian sigap menangkap tubuh itu. Meski ukuran tubuh mereka sama, sebenarnya, Sebastian sedikit lebih kuat dari Ciel.

"Hey–"

"Kau terlalu _negative thinking_, tau," Sebastian mendengus meremehkan, memasang senyum yang sama pula artinya, "aku hanya ingin mengajarimu berdansa. Keberatan, Tuan Muda Phantomhive?"

Entah kenapa orang yang 1 ini suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda. Ciel merenggut kesal. Harus ia akui, ia memang tidak bisa berdansa. Ia bukan tipe orang yang menutupi apa yang ia tidak bisa. Merasa Ciel sudah cukup patuh, Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Ciel, dan satunya lagi di tangan Ciel.

"Ikuti langkahku. Tidak usah menghitung langkahnya, pakai intuisimu saja,"

Ciel mengangguk pelan.

_Tap, tap, tap–_

Awalnya, langkah mereka sangat kontras. Beberapa kali kaki Ciel menimpa kaki Sebastian karena gaya Ciel tidak bisa luwes mengikuti pemilik _obsidian_ itu. Dan anehnya, meski beberapa kali salah, Sebastian tidak protes sama sekali. Ciel pikir penghuni sekelasnya itu akan marah atau komplain... tapi tidak. Sebastian tidak mengatakan apapun. Bocah yang beranjak menjadi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, kemudian terus menari dan melangkah. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Semua dilakukan dengan gerak tubuh.

"Aku sudah bisa, lihat–" manik Ciel berbinar.

Alis Sebastian menurun, "masih ada yang salah. Kau tidak ingin malu didepan Midford, kan?"

Sekali lagi, Ciel mendecih kesal.

Ah, dengan ini dia bisa sedikit lebih lama dengan Ciel. Wah… hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti menampilkan seringaian. Sejak kapan seorang Sebastian Michaelis mempunyai ketertarikan pada sesuatu hingga sebegitunya, hm? Berpura-pura menarik Lizzy dari Ciel padahal niat sebenarnya adalah menjauhkannya.

Sebastian memang jahat dan egois–ah, kalian tidak usah bertanya tentang itu, bukan? Jawabannya bahkan sudah hadir sebelum pertanyaan sempat terceletuk.

Saingan dan musuh adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sebagaimana Ciel memandang Sebastian. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Sama rata. Ia sudah memiliki Elizabeth Midford. Ia tidak mempunyai kertertarikan dengan yang lainnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari dari sekian banyak spesies hawa yang terpikat padanya, disana ada 1 adam yang diam-diam merantai dirinya sendiri pada eksistensi Ciel dengan rantai tak kasat mata.

_Tap, tap, tap–_

"Aku bisa,"

"Baguslah,"_–kau cepat belajar._

"Ha! Aku bisa, Sebastian!" senyum arogan ditunjukkan, "lain kali, aku tidak akan kalah." nada meremehkan, merendahkan, sekaligus bangga kepada diri sendiri. Khas seorang Ciel Phantomhive, bukan?

Sebastian menahan senyumnya, oh–orang yang 1 ini benar-benar….

"Puh,"_–menarik._

Jadi, ini adalah tentang...

Ciel Phantomhive. Bersurai kelabu–_light grey_–dengan mata kirinya yang berwarna _sapphire_ dan mata kanannya _amethyst_. Poninya panjang, belah samping kiri dan hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Wajahnya kecil, menggemaskan–kalau kata _fans_-nya, seperti itu. Jarang tersenyum dan sekalinya menarik sudut bibirnya, jeritan menggema dimana-mana. Murid tahun pertama sekolah Weston Academy.

Sebastian Michaelis. Rambutnya _obsidian_, sepasang matanya _ruby_. Poninya belah tengah, dan kadang kalau penglihatannya tertutupi karena rambutnya, ia suka menyematkannya ke belakang telinga–dan membuat beberapa orang khususnya perempuan harus menahan teriakan. Wajahnya kecil, namun jika menyeringai maka cool-nya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Murid tahun pertama sekolah Weston Academy.

Mereka sama-sama 1 spesies, yaitu manusia. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai kemiripan sikap dan cara berpikir. Mereka sama-sama berumur 13 tahun dengan tinggi yang setara. Mereka sama-sama pemimpin.

Yang berbeda hanyalah,

bahwa salah satu dari mereka mencintai yang lainnya.

.

.

.

END


End file.
